Symmetrical
by Rawrskis
Summary: It started out as an ordinary day, Kid awing over the academy. He had no idea that a certain somebody had certain feelings for him. Kid x OC. One Shot.


**Just a short one shot I wrote. Kid x OC. I contemplated the girl (Rin) for a while in my head. She's actually one of my all-time favorite characters that I have made. I might use her in future writings, all though her name might not always be 'Rin'. I love the name Rin, I have heard that it is overused in anime and such, so please don't kill me for using it! ^-^ Anyhoo, this is my first fanfic, and I hope you like it. I tried bleeping out the curses, I'm not good at it, there aren't that many though. So sorry in advance if you hate profanity. Enough with the stupid rambling, ON WITH THE STORY! HUZZAH! Wait, please don't kill me, Kid might be a little OOC, but I'm not sure. You tell me! Also a disclaimer, almost forgot.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Black*Star:Yeah, only a god like me could own Soul Eater.**

**Me: Where did you come from!? And hey, you don't own it either! :/**

**Black*Star: At least I'm in it.**

**Me: Touche ... Now we can move on. SORRY!**

**Black*Star: You better be sorry, especially to somebody who is going to surpass god! **

**Me: I thought you WERE a god. *me mocking him, hahaaha***

**Black*Star: Touche..**

**Me: Stop talking! Story Time! (For REAL)**

She had her long blonde hair fixed into a wild craze of curls, with a side part. That definitely WASN'T symmetrical. Neither was the rest of her outfit. She wore a deep purple retro style dress, with one sleeve pushed down further then the other, which one could presume was on purpose. She wore knee-high socks, one sock was a little below her knee while the other was scrunched to her calf. She had yin and yang earrings on, yin on the left, yang on the right. On top of all that, she had numbers clumsily scribbled in black sharpie on her right cheek, it was definitely somebody else's number. She either partied hard or is seriously trying to knock Kid off his rocker. Her sneaky grin proved that the second theory was correct.

Soul glanced over at Kid; who had not yet noticed her. Soul looked around at the others. He noticed they were all doing the same thing he was; anticipating Kid's reaction. They watched the two like it was a scene from a movie, it was just as quiet as one. Black*Star looked like he wanted popcorn to go along with it. "I just can't get over this absolutely articulating symmetry." He awed over the academy yet again. Kid turned towards the group just to have his grin slide right off his face. One could DEFINITELY feel the tension in the air. Kid stared at Rin in silence for a solid three minutes before erupting. "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS THIS!?" Kid yelled, not yet coming up with words to vent out his feelings. It was no longer quiet. "Oh no, don't involve me in this. Nyahaha." Black*Star said. The poor idiot really needed to realize that there was a time and place for these things.

Kid didn't even acknowledge his comment, he was too frustrated. Soul thought he might have actually been speechless for once. Kid seemed to have calmed down and smoothly glided over to her. He put both of his hands on her shoulders, pulling the other sleeve up so it matched the other. "Why?" He asked. He asked it like the betrayed people ask the murders why they murder people. She backed out of his hands and pulled the sleeve back down with a smirk. "Maybe if you would leave my things as they are, I wouldn't do this." Kid visibly paled. "Your closet had NO sense of organization! This is preposterous! You should be thanking me!" Kid scoffed. She yelled back at him. "I had everything organized in order of how good it looked on me! Now I'll have to try everything on again!" Kid balled up his fist and yelled back. "You look good in EVERYTHING!" He un-balled his fists and paused. Soul was sure that he was just as shocked as he was at the words that came out of his mouth. "What?" Rin said it so soft that it had sounded like a whisper. Soul noticed that a faint blush had spread across her cheeks.

"I don't know what the big deal is, you probably have a numberless amount of individuals tell you the same thing every day." Kid remarked with a slight blush. "Sure, but YOU never did." She said, matter-of-factly. There was a lot of drama going on here. It was so not cool, but Soul couldn't leave. "So?" Kid asked. Rin shook her head and began to walk away. "Nothing, it doesn't matter. NOTHING matters to you besides your perfect symmetry." She mocked him as she did a few simple things at once. She yanked up her one sock to match the other, pulled the sleeve of her dress back up, straightened her part, and removed her jewelry. She turned back around and threw them at his feet. "There! Happy!?" She calmly walked away until she got to the corner of a building, when she was out of sight you could hear her footfalls get faster as she ran. Kid stood there petrified; he had no clue what he had done. He picked up the jewelry that laid at his feet, somehow still unbroken. "Should I-" He didn't even have to finish the sentence before the others gave him encouraging nods. He turned and darted in the direction that Rin had went. Soul sighed to himself while muttering the term 'dumb*ss'

"He's wrong. That ugly yellow dress she wore a few days ago looked horrible." Black*Star said. Tsubaki shifted her weight uncomfortably. "I'm actually the one that bought her that dress." She admitted while looking downward. Black*Star shrugged. "I am a god, I always say what's on my mind! Sorry." He added the last part softly. Tsubaki looked up at him with a small smile.

"Where could she have gone?" Kid said to himself, not really expecting an answer, which is good since he wasn't getting one. He ran down the street, glanced at both sides of it; taking great care to check both sides and alleyways. He glanced at a girl that had tears running down her face as she ran to embrace a guy around the same age as her own. He began to feel guilty, was Rin, like this girl, crying? He had made her run away from him, had he made her cry also? He moved along faster until he paused. What if Rin, also like that girl, was being comforted in the arms of another? Kid didn't understand the rush of feeling he felt when he thought of that, but used them to fuel his search of Rin. He found her at a payphone. "Rin!" He called out at her. She ignored him and began to dial a number. Kid hesitated slightly, he hated being this bold. He pulled her hand away and slammed down the phone, it was so impolite! He caught her gaze to see that she was just as stunned at his behavior as he was. "What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"Who were you calling?" He asked; avoiding the question. He honestly didn't know what he wanted of her. She pointed to the numbers scrawled across her cheek. "I'm calling this guy. He seems to treat me better than you ever will." Kid took a deep breath. That was the only asymmetrical thing about her, but he tried not to make a big deal out of it. It probably would not blow over well with Rin. He pointedly looked away from the numbers. He thought he was looking away from them because of the asymmetrical situation, but he was also looking away because of the feelings it evoked in him. He couldn't quite grasp at what those feelings were. He felt like taking a jackhammer to the fella's face, although he had never met the poor fellow before. Kid looked at her hand that he still had in his, and back to her eyes. He knew that it was his turn to talk and that she was waiting for a response but he didn't have one. He pulled her away from the payphone and led her down the street. He still had her hand in his. "Where are we going? I could have sworn I told you that I was going to call that gu-" Before she could finish Kid interrupted her. "No, you're not." He firmly told her. Kid shuddered at his own daringness, he didn't know what was bringing this out of him. He looked over at Rin to see that she was in shock. She had probably thought he was predictable. He usually was, he was a neat freak with a good vocabulary. He smirked, he was about to show her how unpredictable he could be. After he got those ungodly numbers off her face with a wet washcloth of course. He didn't know what he was planning to do. Maybe he was even planning on surprising himself, who knew?

He stopped when they reached his house, the silence was truly unnerving by then. They walked up the stairs together. Kid unclasped her hand and pulled open his door to welcome her into his home. She nodded in his direction before stepping in.

Once they were comfortably seated on the couch she spoke. "What? You don't lock your doors?" She asked, he believed she was trying to, as they say, 'break the ice'. "I don't mean to sound like Black*Star or anything; but who in their right mind, would mess with Lord Death's son?" She cocked her head to the side. "Didn't Soul and Black*Star once pick a fight with you?" Kid cleared his throat. "Take into account that I said 'in their right mind'. Soul nor Black*Star are in their right minds." He joked. Rin let out a light chuckle, Kid looked over and would have smiled if it wasn't for the numbers on her face.

It was seriously messing with him, she would have been PERFECTLY symmetrical if it wasn't for that fellow's complete idiocy to mess up her beautiful face with his disgraceful handwriting. Did he just think that? Kid let out a sigh. Of course he did. "What did you bring me here for?" Rin stopped in mid chuckle, penetrating him with her stormy gray eyes. Her eyes were usually always cheerful, light, and reassuring but right now they seemed so intimidating. **Memory, kind of, I guess. :P** When she had first gone to the academy, people had always thought of her as being scary, besides the fact that she was a couple inches shorter than Maka. Two inches to be exact. She was also skinny, to the extreme. People feared her because of her eyes and the feeling that she would give off, but once they had let her into their group and heard her lovely soft voice and saw her shy smile they grew to like her. They realized that looks can be deceiving, she could be sweet and caring, she was always loyal to them and as much as she loved them she was nowhere near social. She basically stuck to them; it was a rare sight to see her talking to somebody else. **End**

It was awfully confusing when she tried calling that boy. Kid tried coming up with something, anything really, just to put an end to this mind-boggling silence. "To wash that horrid scribble off your face…" His voice trailed off. Why did he say that? Anything but that! "Let me get this straight. You dragged me all the way to your house and interrupted my call, JUST so you could wipe this number off my face?" Rin was neither a meister or a weapon, but she had a talent. Nobody knows what it is, she gets sent on the most impossible missions and NEVER comes back empty-handed. Rumor had it that she had even brought back a witch's soul, without a SINGLE scratch on her. Kid looked towards her eyes and wouldn't be surprised if she killed everything with her eyes. Her eyes were chilling to the bone. He wriggled in his seat a little. He had no clue of how he was going to dig himself out of this one. "Well, uhh, you see…" He trailed off.

"I don't have to take this, okay? I'm not a kindergartener, you have no right to tell me what to do!" She yelled. Her normally soothing voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Kid knew that he really had made her mad. For the few months that she had been here she had became a really good friend. She would listen to his rants (without mocking him), discuss perfection with him (without rolling her eyes), help him clean, and talk about anything with him. He didn't want to lose her. He suddenly pulled her into a deep hug. He placed his arms around her. "I apologize profusely for rearranging your closet. Is this only about the clothes though? It isn't like you to get mad over such elementary things." Rin slowly returned the hug and in turn put her lips to his ear. "No, it's the fact that I'm not good enough for you and that you feel the need to change me." When she was finished talking Kid pulled away. "You know full-well that nobody could ever change you, and even I could change you, I wouldn't. Nobody is perfect Rin, but I'll let you in on a little secret." Kid leaned forward and placed a hand under her chin. He pulled her face forward until they were only a couple inches apart. "You're the closest thing to it." He whispered while looking into her eyes. Her eyes softened at his words and she was her old self again. Kid stared at her for a few more seconds before he caught sight of those dreaded numbers again. They were despicable. Kid released her, but she didn't pull away. She leaned in closer until Kid realized what she was about to do.

He quickly, but efficiently, placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back. Her cheeks darkened to a deep scarlet and Kid could feel his own heating up. "Uhh, I'll be right back. Please wait here." Kid abruptly got up and almost ran to the kitchen. He sincerely wished that she would be there when he returned. He couldn't believe that he had chickened out like that, and her actions. She had tried to KISS him. He picked a washcloth from the shelf; being careful not to disrupt the symmetry. He ran it under some warm water, and smiled to himself. He tried reassuring himself by thinking that his subconscious had brought him here to wash off those ridiculous numbers. His smile slid off his face. He knew that was a lie, he hated it but the numbers weren't the main source of the complication here. He sighed as he walked back to Rin. He hadn't a clue what to say. He looked towards the couch. He wouldn't have to, Rin was gone. He turned back towards the kitchen, but then he heard a crash. He whipped his head towards the noise. The coffee table had been knocked over but luckily the glass didn't break. Kid speed walked towards it, wondering went wrong.

He heard footsteps heading towards the door. His automatic reflexes went off and he had the culprit pinned against the wall. He must have miscalculated, but he was positive that he had felt something solid when he had thrown them against the wall. It wasn't like him to miscalculate after all. He paused and listened. He heard a few shallow breaths before the person had cut off her breath, just now catching up on what he was up too. This was a smart foe, but Kid was smarter. He had already figured out right where the person was, right in between the wall and himself. That was impossible! He kept both of his hands on the walls so that the person would not be able to escape easily. He looked downwards and still saw nothing. He felt like a complete moron. He moved his body closer to the wall, if there was something there he would be suffocating it by now. He stopped when he could feel something solid, and it was not the wall. He was close to the wall when he felt another figure melded into his own. He stopped and wrapped his arms around her waist. This was Rin, he had no doubt. He brought his arm to where her arm should be and glided it across her skin. It definitely her soft baby-like skin. "Rin?" The question seemed to hang in the air.

He felt a soft breath on his neck as she sighed "Yes?" She asked. He backed away when it dawned on him that she wasn't hugging him back, he felt like an idiot as a faint blush appeared across his cheeks. "Your invisible." He felt moronic stating the obvious, but he didn't know what else to say. Why was he always speechless around her? He could hear the snicker in her voice as she replied sarcastically. "No, really?" He gritted his teeth, she was starting to get to him. "Listen. I apologized, I thought we were over this." He said, stiffly. "Well I guess we aren't you three-striped b*st*rd!" She yelled back at him. His temper got that best of him. He calculated EXACTLY where she was and pinned her to the wall again. He used one of his hands to pin both of hers above her head and put his left just a little to her right of her head. He felt her struggling but he wasn't going to let her get away with this. She knew that his stripes were a soft-soft with him and she metaphorically took a shot gun and unloaded multiple rounds into it. "How dare you?" He asked. He could feel that her gaze wasn't on him. He gritted his teeth yet again and brought his hand to her chin. She knew what was coming but couldn't wiggle her way out of it. He had her chin in a firm grasp and pointed her face up towards his.

"Look at me when I talk to you. Do you understand?" He felt he try to nod, but he wasn't having that, it was his turn to be royally pissed off. He had confided in her, he had confessed that his three-strips were a major sense of insecurity in him, that he felt hurt when ever anybody brought it up, and the fact that she had brought it up AND called him a b*st*rd really hurt him. He didn't let her see that though. Only the anger. "Say it Rin!" He almost growled at her. He could feel her muscles in her upper neck as she gulped. Was he frightening her? Good. "Okay, okay. I understand three- stri-" he interrupted her. Maybe she wasn't scared. "Don't even finish that! Do you not see how mad I am?! This all started by me rearranging your closet, but I have a sneaking suspension that this is not what this is about! Now please tell me why I am yelling at you!" She didn't hesitate. "Maybe you are yelling at me because you are a three-" She could barely get the word three out of her mouth before Kid lost it. He brought her face closer to his.

"That's it! I mean it! First those silly tricks to drive me insane. Now you are in my home destroying my furniture, yelling profanities at me, while still having those stupid numbers on your face! Now let me see you so that I can solve at least one of those problems." He blinked and she suddenly reappeared, her face inches away from his with tears in her eyes. He felt the first one hit his hand as he released her hands and pulled her into him. She began sobbing. "You're right, I-I-I'm sorry. I just like you a lot. I-I just didn't know how to tell you and, and and I just-" "-called me a three-striped bastard?" He said coldly. He brought her back to see her face. He felt bad for his remark when he saw her tear-streaked face. "Y-yes." She said and looked down. He smiled and brought her face up. She looked at him as he brought out the wet washcloth he had put in his pocket. He must have been completely frazzled to stick this in his pocket, now his pants pocket was slightly damp. He brought it to her face and used it to wipe the tears away before using it on the numbers.

After he was done he removed the washcloth; dropping it onto the floor; and beamed at her. She slightly smiled in response. "You know, I really like you too." He said. She blushed and slide his hand that was still resting on her chin to her cheek and traced her blush with his thumb, causing it to spread wider. "You look so… ravishing." She was finally symmetrical, and absolutely perfect to him. She smoothly licked her lips and looked at his then looked him in the eyes. Kid was no idiot, she wanted him to kiss her, but he had never kissed a girl. He knew that if he were to kiss anybody that it should be her but he couldn't bring himself to do it. What if he messed up? What if she didn't like it? What if he was a bad kisser? What if SHE was? Kid shook off the thought, he would enjoy any kiss from Rin. Kid was about to pull away when a devilish had plastered itself onto Rin's face. He felt he hands snake up to the back of his head. He concluded that he was in trouble when she went on her toes and pulled his face towards hers. Oh no. He realized that he could push her away, he had one hand around her waist and the other was still caressing her cheek. He didn't want to hurt her feelings again, plus he really did want to kiss her. Her lips were centimeters from his when he closed his eyes and anticipated the feel of her lips on his. Only it never came. He felt her warm breath teasing his lips. "Do you want to ki-" She didn't get to finish her sentence before he closed the distance between their lips. A minute or so later their lips separated. "Yes." He answered as he pulled her in again.

**That's where I'm going to end it. No they do not end up 'doing it'. Seriously people they aren't even technically 'dating' yet! Oh I forgot to add it what happened to the jewelry… Kid eventually gave it back sheepishly after the kiss. That's about it I guess. This was intended as a 'one shot' although if everybody seems to like it I might make another fanfic, not a one shot, with 'Rin' in it. Again, I can't promise that will be her name, and I can't promise that her and Kid would still end up together. One last thing and I know that EVERYBODY says it, but please review. That is all and thank you VERY much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
